


Sunrise

by Lady_Felucia



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, The First Order, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Felucia/pseuds/Lady_Felucia
Summary: Kylo Ren and General Hux, laying in bed in the early morning, contemplating the coming work-day, and each other."In case you ever foolishly forget: I am never not thinking of you."--Virginia Woolf





	Sunrise

Hux opened his eyes slowly, lifting his hand to push the loose hair out of his face.

Turned over on his side like this, he was able to look out of the single viewport in the room. The sun had risen a fairish distance up the white-blue sky, piercing into Hux's eyes with cheerful red intensity.

It had rained the night before, and Hux could see the shining leaves that were highlighted by the early morning rays. The water looked like liquid diamonds, spilling down to the ground below.

It hurt, a bit, and Hux knew he'd probably ruin his vision, staring the way he was; yet he couldn't look away.

As always, as soon as he started to fully wake up, his mind pulled into a thousand directions at once.

Meeting today at 1300; need to requisition new tables for mess hall, stormtrooper uniform updates in, what, two days? Or three? Better check my datapad. Need to find time to talk to Captain Renard about his squads performance on the courses yesterday. Did I start the paperwork on mission AE-51 yet? I think I did, honestly can't remember. Need to message my assistant and have him pick up my other uniform from the dry cleaner. My secretary, is it this weekend that's her birthday, or next? Note to self, send her flowers or something, she puts up with a lot. Have to get Snoke my report on . . .

Behind him, there was a low, irritated groan, and Hux didn't have to turn around to know that Ren had woken up.

Hux's bunk (as all the bunks on base, except possibly Snoke's) was small, meant for a single person. When Ren stayed over, he and Hux had to all but sleep on top of each other, just to fit. And it didn't help that Ren was a restless sleeper, tossing and turning and bumping against Hux for the better part of the night. Oftentimes Hux would wake up to find Ren with his face pressed into Hux's chest, snoring away; or his large body draped completely across Hux's thin frame, all but suffocating him.

And Hux wouldn't have had it any other way.

Kylo Ren was unquestionably both the most infuriating, and the single greatest thing, that had ever happened to Hux. The redhead had never in a million years intended to fall in love with the angry, dark, brooding man; but he had. He had, and it was too late to walk away from their tentative relationship, whatever the consequences.

What was even more surprising was that Ren fell in love with him, as well.

Nobody, in the entire scope of the galaxy, could get on Hux's nerves more than the man who lay beside him. He was loud, and often quite immature. The Supreme Leader spoiled his apprentice, in a way, by letting him have almost complete free reign to do as he liked, around the base or on board the Finalizer, and Ren most certainly took advantage of that.

He broke, damaged, dismantled, and utterly destroyed things. Walls, consoles, furniture, computers, ventilation ducts, monitor screens--whenever he lost control of his hair-trigger temper (which was often) damage in property abounded.

And that was to say nothing of damage to people.

Ren could strike fear into a heart from a mile away. All one had to do was see him stalking around, his formidable mask gleaming and black robes swirling, and men and women alike would quickly find something to do that was leagues away from wherever the brooding knight was standing.

Hux had been witness countless times to seeing Ren torment those who had in some way displeased him.

He choked Captain Greenbelt because the man was 2 minutes late in bringing Ren his daily report. He had Lieutenant Swann bleeding from the ears because he had accidentally bumped against him  
in a crowded hallway, stepping on the tip of his boot.

Once Hux had been summoned to the mess hall, and was not at all surprised to find that he had to replace almost the entire compliment of chefs that worked in the kitchen.

They had burnt Ren's breakfast. 

All of this, yes, but at the same time Ren could be the sweetest, kindest, most gentle person in existence.

Or maybe he was just that way with Hux.

And his body . . . 

His body was by far the most magnificent creation Hux had ever seen; even better when his clothes were off. Ren was self-conscious of himself, for some reason that Hux didn't understand, even going so far as to refer to himself as "hideous" the first few times they were intimate with each other.

And it was awkward, in the beginning. They were both clumsy and shy and inexperienced, and Hux was just as self-conscious as Ren seemed to be. But their mutual attraction was simply too strong to ignore any further, and eventually, with a lot of practice, and patience, they were able to connect in a way that was exquisite for both of them.

But it wasn't just the physical part. It was the other things. The little things. The tiny, insignificant things that made up their individual personalities that wouldn't really seem important to an outsider, but to each other, meant the world.

The way Ren would rub away the tension from Hux's shoulders after a stressful day.

The way Hux would regale Ren with stories of his home planet when the latter was too wound up to fall asleep.

The way Ren would tug at the long strand of hair above his left eye when he was thinking.

The way Hux would nibble the nails of his thumb and index fingers when he was nervous.

These things, and a hundred more. A hundred little gleaming facets that made up their lives.

A treasure chest had fallen, unlocked, into their laps; and the treasure was each other.

Even though Hux couldn't understand how Ren could stand someone like him. For all the things that he could be critical of in Ren, there were far more things wrong with Hux himself. At least, he thought so.

And, as much as he loved (adored, really) Ren, he was not as physically demonstrative with the knight as Ren probably would have desired. And this had nothing to do with his personal feelings for Ren, but everything to do with his upbringing.

Hux's father had been a cold, distant man, whose primary method of communicating with his son had been to question, and to criticize. Hugging and kissing had not been a part of the makeup of Hux's childhood, nor were kind words, or really any sort of encouragement. 

Hux had lived with that so long, that he thought that that was the way all people were with each other. And as it turned out, his father's indirect life teachings had well prepared Hux for a career of success in The First Order. He never let emotion or personal feelings get in the way of action, and his decisions were always intelligent, and sound.

This was part of the reason he took so long to acknowledge that he had feelings for Ren in the first place; it was such a foreign state of being to him he didn't know how to process his own thoughts.

The first time that Ren had hugged him, a real hug, Hux hadn't known how to react. It had been one of the sweetest, strongest, most REAL touches he had ever received in his life, and that single hug had startled the long-awaited process of melting the ice from Hux's heart.

He could hardly believe his good fortune, that he had landed someone like Ren, or that sometimes (although not nearly as often as he'd have liked) he could wake up next to him.

Like now.

"Hux," Ren was saying, his voice still thick with sleep, "For the love of Vader, will you please be quiet?"

Without turning around, Hux murmured "I haven't said a single word."

Ren yawned, and Hux could feel him stretching out beside him.

"You're so loud," he repeated, insistently. "Or your mind is. It's jumping all over the place so fast it's making me feel sick."

Hux couldn't help but smile, a little, at that.

"You could always stay out of my head, you know. My bed, too, for that matter, if it 'bothers' you so much."

Ren sighed and shifted so that he was facing Hux's back. He put his arms around the slender General, nuzzling his face into Hux's messy red hair.

"Wouldn't help," he mumbled. "I think I could hear you no matter where you were."

"And the bed?"

Ren sighed again. "If you forced me to leave your bed, then I wouldn't have any peace at all."

"You make me feel better," Ren continued, whispering the words against Hux's skin. "And I never feel 'better'. In truth, I hardly feel anything at all, anymore. And you know me; when I find something I like, I can't let it go. So it looks like you're stuck with me."

Hux smiled, and said "What if I don't want to be stuck with you?"

Ren growled slightly and nipped the back of Hux's neck with his teeth. 

"Then that's just too bad, Hux."

Hux twisted himself around so that he was facing Ren.

In the early morning light, stripped of its usual angry expression, Ren's face was quite beautiful.

His thick black hair fell in messy tangles all across the pillow and his face, standing out in contrast to alabaster skin. His full red lips glistened temptingly in that natural pout he had, and his dark brown eyes regarded Hux in that solemn, deep-thinking way that Hux loved.

Without thinking about it, Hux leaned into him and kissed those unfair lips, marveling as always at how good it felt, to do so. 

"I like when you do that," Ren said, a light pink blush adorning his cheeks. "Do it again?"

So Hux kissed him again. 

And again.

. . . and then again.

Ren sighed contentedly, as Hux pulled back. "I'm not sure I could ever get enough of that."

Hux leaned back over and kissed his forehead, smoothing back a strand of hair from his temples. "Good, I'm glad."

He turned his head back towards the window, briefly, to look at the sun once more.

"One day, me and you have got to get up early and watch the sun come up. Like, from the beginning of it.

Ren chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"You know I'm not an early morning person, though."

"If I may quote his Lordship from earlier, 'Then that's just too bad'."

"You know, if you love sunrises so much, we should watch one on Tatooine. Really pretty, there."

"Tatooine? Isn't that a desert planet? I thought you didn't like sand."

"HATE it, actually. But the sunrise is something else. You know sometimes you have to appreciate the beauty in the things that you hate."

Hux tilted his head slightly on the pillow. "That's a very wise sentiment, Ren. Maybe you're smarter than I thought," he said, teasing him.

Ren yawned and scowled at the same time, a most impressive feat.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to get up and get my lightsaber."

Hux rolled his eyes. "Excuses, excuses."

"Do you have an idea of what time it is?"

Hux focused his gaze on the clock sitting on the dresser opposite from Ren. "Looks like it's about 0700."

"And when do you have to be on the bridge?"

"Not 'til 1000."

"Good." Ren leaned over and kissed him on the nose. "Stay here next to me for a little bit longer, then."

"I don't know, Ren," Hux began doubtfully. "Since I'm awake, I could be doing some prep for the day. I still haven't finished my notes for the meeting later, and --"

"No," Ren said, softly but firmly. "You're going to just relax, and stay in bed with me."

"But--"

"We'll get up in about an hour, if you want. That'll give you plenty of time to do whatever you need to do. Only right now, you need to stay with me. Okay?"

Hux nodded, and Ren snuggled in closer to him, tucking his head down into Hux's chest. Hux laid his chin in Ren's hair, running his fingers through it gently.

"I love you, you know."

Neither man was sure which had actually said that, but they both agreed with the statement.

And the sun continued its journey further up the sky.


End file.
